carbotanimationsfandomcom-20200213-history
StarCrafts Mod
'StarCrafts Mod '''is a fan-made [[StarCraft II|''StarCraft II]] mod based on ''StarCrafts'' graphics, and created by CarBot Animations for Battle.net arcade. It was released on October 11, 2016.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QuaCCKr3yQY Overview StarCrafts Mod is a graphical remake of StarCraft II. All zerg, protoss and terran units, including structures, obstacles and environments, are remade to 2D sprites using CarBot-styled skins, replacing 3D-modeled animations and doodads. These sprites are designed from the cartoon series, most probably the final design changes in the beginning of Season 3 (For example, probe's detailed design is simplified in Season 3's prelude to be ball-shaped with an "eyelid" part). New features have been included in the mod. "Throwing cheese" ability button literally throws slices of swiss cheese, "cheesing" people when a player would instantly win the game under first five minutes. "Flag of triumph" is another feature that when the new expansion is built the flag will rise along with the trumpet of triumph. These commands are shown to be part of StarCrafts Plus, but in initial way. Blizzard has yet to recognize the design overhaul, but instead CarBot installs the demo version of StarCrafts Mod in Arcade available in battle.net for everyone to play. The mod limits to basic infantry such as marines, zerglings and zealots, including overlords, and also basic structures such as spawning pool, gateways and barracks. It is because the more advanced units are yet to be created, animated and added in the mod. But, in every update, the availability of new StarCrafts-modded units and buildings should be chosen wisely in order to maintain the balance in StarCraft II's gameplay (however, protoss in the demo mod is currently low from balance due to only zealot included). Development Due to the popularity of StarCrafts series that has been active for three years, Jonathan Burton has set up Patreon.com around August 2013 before the release of episode "Deathball" on season 2. It was intended to gather support from fans due to his work and time usage in creating new episodes that people expect for. At the beginning of September 2014, Burton announced that the Mod for StarCraft II based on his animated series would be created, so he uploaded the new video of "working progress" (version 1.1) on September 24, 2014 after the Season 3 episode "Busted". The video features basic infantry with redesigned units whose in-game animations are revealed to be accurately following the game's mechanics and AI in the StarCraft II arcade. On late May 2015, Burton uploaded the beta mod on battle.net with new graphical user interface, icons, portraits, and few units and buildings. Most importantly, he set up the funding campaign on indiegogo.com. This campaign illustrates that $70,000 was required for Burton and his team of six creators including himself: 2 animators, 3 developers and 1 project manager. The funding goal was needed in the way that Patreon.com was made for Burton's animating career. Reaching the goal would make the mod possible to be completed and played for free in 2016, and it was a flexible funding of which, even the goal would not reach, the funds could be received. After the season finale of Season 3 at the end of June 2015, while the Season 4 was on planning stage, Burton might be free to continue animating new units for three races, reusing unit animations from older episodes, and creating new structures. On June 24, 2015, the funding goal has been reached.https://www.indiegogo.com/projects/the-starcrafts-mod--3#/story Burton expressed more than a mere appreciation towards his supporters and fans for funding him in indiegogo.com. To increase the funding in order to achieve stretch goals (see "Goals" below), he used YouTube livestreaming program to broadcast the production of new units such as ghost, queen, ultralisk, high templar, etc. He aired, recorded and uploaded sixteen fundraising videos, several hours each, overall until the end of Indegogo goal deadline. On June 25, 2015, major change on stretch goals has been made.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=21PFWwNBqOs New skins for basic infantry units were merged with the new environment. These skins include the spawn of Patchling, Sgt. Patches and Crackhead, also the fat marine previously shown in the episode, "Hatch Match". These new environments also included desert lands, winter lands and space area. Soundtrack for StarCrafts Mod was also planned. After that, random chances to spawn new skins for one dark templar, infestor, marine, queen and zealot will be made. Damaged structures will be added for realism, and StarCrafts Plus is the final stretch goal. StarCrafts ''Plus is an additional mode whose environment fits to ''StarCrafts cartoon series with commands and conditions. Around June 26, 2015, the mod has been updated to version 1.3. This version adds three new CarBot-styled units: marauder, stalker and roach. Also, two new buildings and an add-on have also been included for their prerequisites: cybernetics core, roach warren and tech lab. YouTuber LowkoTV, the zerg player, uploaded the new video on June 29, 2015 to feature new units and structures as part of support and promotion for the StarCraft Mod's ''funding.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rAYrRPEU4KI He also had uploaded three videos that featured three races since the older version. Surprisingly, his video have received more than 200,000 views after seven months due to his reaction on concussive shell upgrade that suddenly plays "Arriba Mami". On July 3, 2015, the funding has been ended with beyond $90,000 but couldn't reach $100,000 tier. It ended with the inclusion of ''Legacy of the Void units and space environment map. (See below) On September 9, 2015, Burton's live stream video of creating thor revealed new sprite sheets for different units, including two new Legacy of the Void ''terran units, liberator and cyclone. On December 2, 2015, Burton revealed new and fully-completed structures and updates on recently-added structures, while the units and arsenal for each race are still in process. The ''StarCrafts Mod ''was scheduled for completion and estimated release date, on July 2016.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fekqXr1H32I On January 6, 2016, he also introduced six units, including two newest units, baneling and adept. On April 1, 2016, Burton uploaded the newest update video on his YouTube channel. It showcases the completed protoss units, but some abilities, animations and effects are yet to be fixed significantly due to their bugs, "black" sprite transparency, size difference, and visible sprite placeholder. Also, some protoss structures are still yet to be edited due to animated parts out of reach. On June 13, 2016, Burton uploaded another update video, revealing completed zerg units and buildings. But, like the previous update report, most of the units (their abilities on effect) and few of the buildings will be fixed significantly. On June 24, 2016, Burton uploaded the third update video of completed terran units and buildings. They are, however, still needed to furnished like two previous update videos, such as thor turning into an original 3D animation when loading on the medivac dropship. On July 30, 2016, when "Freedom Fighters" was aired, Burton wrote that the ''Mod is 99% complete. Playing the Mod fully in beta testing for bugs and glitches, he added that the release date will be announced very soon, although it was originally scheduled around July 2016. On October 7, 2016, Burton then revealed the release date and the trailer of the final version. At the same time, LowkoTV uploaded the multiplayer gameplay video of StarCrafts Mod beta and played as zerg race in desert map. The mod features all units and buildings available in normal play. However, minor bugs were found: the missing tileset beyond the area, flickered cocoons when compacted, and graphically dissected creep tumor. He also uploaded the full terran gameplay in lava environment as well (revealing a cartography error where the building cannot be build on vespene geyser due to being too near to the cliff). On next day, he uploaded the protoss gameplay. Goals By reaching $70,000, the StarCrafts Mod will be fully available once it is finished and released in 2016. Initially, the map layout will be grasslands only. By continuing to financially support the mod, stretch goals are planned by the creators: These stretch goals explain that, when the said goal is reached, StarCrafts mod will feature new map layouts and environments besides grassland tileset such as lava, desert and snow environments. Respectively, funding goals for new environments should be reached. Also, beyond the goals for map environments, Legacy of the Void units will be added, yet "StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void" has been released in beta version while its story and new units' ability after Heart of the Swarm expansion are not yet finished. StarCrafts Plus will be an optional mode that features stress-relief, fun-filled events on units, buildings and map tile sets for more enjoyment fitting to StarCrafts animation series while keeping the core mechanics and fixed in-game usage on StarCraft II. The creators will create the CarBot version of StarCrafts II campaign mode. These will feature original characters from the game and re-animated boss fight base on movie and in-game cinematics. "Moar StarCrafts", the final part of stretch goals, will boast the quality of StarCrafts Plus, new environments like space platforms, jungle, wastelands, installation, protoss city, etc, or another chapter to StarCrafts adventure. Due to the major overhaul of stretch goals, the old goals are dropped. Burton decided to rectify the goals in more elaborate and interesting way. *This additional mode includes StarCrafts-''based commands and gameplay such as: * Supply depots acting as trampolines for marines and for reaching over higher cliffs. (Based on "Shadow of a Colossus") * Marines riding SCV's. (Based on "Core Values") * Zealots carrying pylons and climbing onto battlecruisers. (Based on "The Bane" and "Burning Tide Part 1") * Marauders throwing footballs. (Added in ''StarCrafts Mod as of patch v1.3, by researching Concussive Shells) * Zerglings struggling when they won't stay still. (Based on "Attention Seeker") * Nydus worm eating small enemies. (Based on "Heart of the Swarm Opening" and "Overlord Overload") * Mutalisks hammering ground units. (Based on "Mutalated") * Overlords throwing banelings. (Based on "Busted") * Spore crawlers shooting banelings at air units. * Nukes causing knockback at nearby units, even throwing off the cliffs. * Changelings obtruding medivac dropships to kill units on board. * Medivac dropships allowing overloaded marines, but causes a slowdown by compensation. * Zealots riding sentries. (Based on "Micro Marine") * Massive units attacking like boss fights. Recently added: * Tech labs playing a background music "Arriba Mami" (Based on "You Fired") * Spawning pools having a zergling swimming around during upgrade (Based on "Attention Seeker") * Any unit throwing cheese. (Based on "Got 99 Probelems") * Defeating a base raises a flag of triumph. (Based on "Epic Mule Time") Soundtrack CarBot Animations ''has released the album named "Carbot's Modcrafts (Original Soundtrack)" on iTunes, Rhapshody, eMusic, Amazon MP3, etc.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=duvZvdzcThM The album is composed of the soundtrack used in ''StarCrafts Mod. ''GLHF (Main Theme), the shortest track in the album, was played on the ending of "StarCrafts Mod Opening." Reception The ''StarCrafts Mod ''received critical acclaim by ''StarCrafts ''fans and the ''StarCraft ''players. Screenshots StarCrafts Screenshot1.jpg StarCrafts Screenshot2.jpg StarCrafts Screenshot3.jpg Zerg Screenshot.png Zerg Screenshot2.png Events * The ''StarCrafts Mod ''was used in SHOUTcraft Kings during BlizzCon 2016 tournament on November 5, 2016, played by both Stephano and Stork. Interestingly, "Stephano could be the best ''CarBot ''Mod ''StarCraft II player in the history of BlizzCon" was mentioned by one of the commentators. References External Links * Support "The StarCrafts Mod" on indiegogo.com * Support CarBot Animations on patreon.com * Play StarCrafts Mod for free on battle.net